


A Clearing in the Woods

by anonymous_dragon



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000, fluff-ish, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz finds a small clearing in the woods, and decides to drag Simon out to it, if only to annoy him by reducing the amount of sleep he would get. Somehow, they left that clearing with less animosity towards each other, though no one around them could really explain it.</p>
<p>Or, when Baz takes Simon to the woods, and they somehow become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clearing in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Baz or Simon, no matter how I wish I did, nor do I own the Humdrum, or Penelope, or Agatha, or the Mage. Which is all quite sad. But Rainbow Rowell owns them.
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction I've published, so, please, go easy on me.

“Baz, I swear to Merlin, if this is another bloody part of your schemes, I’m going to hurt you,” he whispered, hoarse.

“Stop worrying, Snow, if this is part of a plan, it’s not one you need to worry about,” Baz grinned, teeth glinting, fangs hidden.

“That doesn’t actually sound very reassuring.”

“Oh, I know. But you’ll follow anyway.”

Baz knew Simon had followed, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps just behind him, before Simon came to walk beside Baz.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“You’re making me not want to trust you again, Baz.”

“I’m aware, Snow. We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Simon asked, but then Baz brushed away the spread-out leaves of a bush, and Simon stepped into a clearing, his breath catching in his throat. “Oh. Here,” he managed to breathe.

The sky above them wasn’t black like the normal night sky; it was completely and utterly nothing, just a vacuum that held the stars and galaxies far away. Simon could hear the nighttime music of creatures that preferred moonlight to day, and, right then, Simon agreed with them. This place was a scene right out of a fairytale, absolutely perfect.

“How did you find this place?”

“I explored,” Baz shrugged. Simon suddenly stopped marveling at his surroundings, because _Baz_ brought him here, and Baz never took him anywhere without some sort of scheme-y plan.

“Why did you bring me here?” he asked, his eyes somewhat narrowed. Baz only shrugged again in response.

“Because I felt like it, I suppose,” Baz replied. “Why? Is there a _problem,_ Snow?”

“… There’s no problem, Baz, no problem at all.” Simon paused. “Other than the fact that we’re out too many hours past curfew to even hope to have a good excuse, so you’d better have a good way to get back to our dorm.”

“Of course I do, I’m not an idiot,” Baz rolled his eyes. The taunting _unlike you_ hung in the air, despite not being said. Baz smirked.

“Are you implying something, Baz?”

“Whatever do you mean, Snow?”

“I mean what I said.”

“But what did you mean by what you said?” Baz asked. Simon blinked.

“I mean what I said,” he said again, as if stating it once more will further elaborate the implication. Baz rolled his eyes.

“For the magician that’s going to save the world, you’d better get a whole lot smarter,” Baz almost sang the words.

“I have to get a whole lot stronger, too,” Simon replied. It was Baz’s turn to blink.

“You’re really thinking about taking the Insidious Humdrum on your own, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah,” Simon answered. “The Humdrum took a special interest in me.”

“Why does that mean you have to fight it alone?”

“No one else needs to get hurt, Baz.”

“But what about you? What if you get hurt?” Baz was almost whispering.

“Then I get hurt. I just can’t lose.”

“And if you do?”

“If I do …then I’d best be dead,” Simon said with a solemnity that seemed to silence the entire forest. Baz shook his head.

“You don’t mean that.”

“If I fail, then who’s going to fight the Humdrum?”

“Someone else can, Snow! Why does it have to be you?”

“Because that’s what the Mage said.”

“Oh, really? And, since you plan on facing the Humdrum alone, where will your precious Mage be then, huh? Hiding? Cowering? Running away from the suicide mission you call a fight?” Baz’s voice steadily rose in volume. “You’re being a fool, Snow. There’s no way you can face such a thing on your own.”

“And why not?”

“Because that’s the reason you have friends. That’s the reason you have a roommate.” Baz paused. “We’re supposed to look out for each other, remember?”

“You want to _help_ me?”

Baz stiffened. “It’s for the greater good.”

“Well, at least I’d know I wouldn’t have to look after you in a fight, right? You’re able to hold your own,” Simon grinned.

“Oh, more than that, Snow. By the time we finish, we’d be wiping the floor with the Humdrum.” Baz was grinning now, too, and they fell into a sort of companionable silence. Simon returned his gaze to the stars.

“If you’re done gawking, we can leave now,” Baz said after a long pause. “It’s getting late; we should get back to our room.”

Simon glanced around again, wishing he could stay longer, but he nodded. “Let’s go.”

If, when the two got back to their dorm, they taunted each other with a somewhat less sharp tone, adopting a more teasing air, no one said a word. If the two looked at Agatha the way they had before less, and fought over her indecisive affection even less, no one acted as if anything were different. If Penelope sometimes snickered when Simon and Baz traded looks, as if they had an inside joke, or knew something others didn’t, no one called her out on it.

And if the two sometimes snuck off to that clearing more often than usual, well, who would know about what they were really doing there?


End file.
